


Endgame

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Endgame, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Smut, Top Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: What happened after Ian and Mickey got reunited at prison(Basically all smut with a bit of fluff)





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this short fic about what happened after they got reunited, I was honestly a bit disappointed at only getting like 30 seconds of gallavich but I don’t care we got out endgame, I got 60k views on YouTube after I uploaded the scene of them together lmao

“Holy fuck”

Ian watched mickey as all the love and adoration flooded his mind

“Oh ay I got bottom so.. you’re on top” mickey smirked as he walked past Ian who’s mouth was still gaping open

He laid himself down on top of the ‘bed’ that was provided, putting his arms behind his head causing the muscle on his arm to tense 

Ian climbed over mickey, placing a large hand on his cheek, gliding his thumb back and forth over his cheekbone, he leaned down and captured mickeys lips with his own

He listened as mickey whimpered into his mouth as he glided his tongue over the seam of mickeys lips, asking for entry, when mickey opened his mouth Ian ground his hips down

“Fuck” mickey muttered as ians dick rubbed against his own

Ian unbuttoned the yellow prison suit, pushing it down at the same time as he pushed up his white wife beater up, he rubbed his finger tips over the “Ian galagher” tattoo that was still there and began to kiss down his chest until he reached his dick, he sucked the tip into his mouth causing mickey to unintentionally thrust his hips up into the warmth of ians mouth

Ian moaned around his cock as he bobbed his head, he trailed his hand up to mickeys mouth, mickey got the message and began to suck on ians fingers, when ians fingers were coated in saliva he breached mickeys hole, rubbing the rim getting it wet before pushing in to the knuckle 

“Fuck ian” He cried out as Ian found his prostate “need you”

Ian slid his mouth off mickeys dick, that was now glistening from his saliva, and spat in the palm of his hand, as he ‘lubed’ up his dick with spit he gave mickey a peck whispering “I miss you” before he placed his tip at mickeys entrance

“M’ready” mickey croaked before ian pushed all the way in, his hand gripping onto the top bunk as mickeys walls cling to his cock, mickey scrunched up his face from the lack of lube but the pain was soon replaced by pleasure

“Holy shit” Ian whispered as he began to move his hips, he pulled mickeys legs until they wrapped around his waist as he began to pound into mickey, mickey wrapped his arms around ians back, dragging his nails down the skin, Ian hissed from the pain but ignored it in favour of snapping his hips forward 

Mickey almost screamed when Ian hit his prostate with the tip of his dick and his stomach began to tingle as he got closer to the edge

Ian slowed his movements to push harder and deeper as he felt his balls tighten

“Close” mickey whispered into ians mouth 

Ian kissed mickey once more before grabbing his dick that lay on his stomachs trapped between their body’s 

He glided his hand up and down the shaft at the same pace as his thrusts until mickeys orgasm hit

Mickey thrusted his hips as cum erupted from his dick, he pressed his nails harder into ians back until he finally came down from his high

Ian picked up his pace until he followed suit and came inside mickey 

He pulled out and pressed his lips back on mickeys as he used his fingers to try and remove the cum from mickeys hole

Mickey hissed from overstimulation but kissed Ian back none the less

“‘M sorry” Ian muttered as he rolled off mickey, talking about the shit he had put the boy in

Mickey turned until he faced Ian and placed his hand on his face “it’s okay” he shrugged “what am I going to do? Tell you to fuck off? My life is completely fucked anyway I haven’t got anything to lose, it’s not like I stopped loving you”

“I didn’t want to hurt you and I’m so fucking sorry but I never stopped loving you” a tear slipped down ians cheek

“Jesus Christ Ian, don’t get all emotional about it” mickey laughed as he pinched his nose in mock frustration “it happened, can’t go back in time, I’m over it let’s just move on” 

Ian smiled back at mickey and pulled him closer until he had his arms wrapped round his small frame, he put his face in his hair and sniffed before dropping a kiss on the crown of his head before they drifted off to sleep, waiting until they got called for food.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it’s not too short I might make another fanfic of them just being in prison and talking? I don’t know, I hope you enjoyed it, what did you think of their last scene?


End file.
